In general, a plurality of integrated circuits (also called monolithic integrated circuits, ICs, chips, or microchips) may be processed in semiconductor technology on and/or in a wafer. The wafer (or the substrate or the carrier) may include a plurality of integrated circuit structures in corresponding regions of the wafer. The integrated circuit structures may be singulated after the semiconductor processing, typically by scribing and breaking, by mechanical sawing (e.g. using a dicing saw), and/or by laser cutting, to provide a plurality of dies or chips from the integrated circuit structures of the wafer. This process is typically called dicing or wafer dicing, wherein a plurality of dies (e.g. so called naked chips) or chips are provided from the wafer. Further, a final stage of semiconductor device fabrication may be the packaging (also called assembly, encapsulation, or seal) wherein a singulated integrated circuit (a die or a chip) may be encased, e.g. into a supporting material (molding material or encapsulation material) to prevent physical damage and/or corrosion of the singulated integrated circuit. The case that encases the die or the chip (the so called package or mold) may also support the electrical contacts to connect the die or the chip to a peripheral device, e.g. to a circuit board.